Love, The Trilogy
by ArchAnime
Summary: Sequel to The Nonbreakable Love. Full summary inside! Ten years passed since the birth of Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, Sora. Things get complicated. Lots of love, action, humor, angst.


**Love, The Trilogy**

**

* * *

**

**I'm hoping this is what you've all been waiting for! A trilogy! If you haven't read the prequels, they are:**

**An Unbreakable Love**

**The Non-Breakable Love**

**and now:**

**Love, The Trilogy**

**

* * *

**

_**Summary: Ten years later and all has been peaceful. A few demons have appeared here and there, but other than that things have been mostly event-less. Horribly a new foe appears. He's after what his dead father was. The Sacred Jewel.**_

_**The Jewel Of Four Souls was supposed to be gone. It was supposed to be purified, but it seems things are not always as they're meant to be. With these new problems the team must assemble again and fight off evil to protect the ones they love most.**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

**Couples: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Miroku and Sango**

**(Other romances will occur throughout this fan fiction)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**You must read the prequels to understand this fan fiction.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Umi And Uchuu's Encounter**

**

* * *

**

Ten long and peaceful years had passed since the birth of Inuyasha and Kagome's third child Sora. Not much had happened since. Few demons had attacked Kaede's village. Many had heard rumors of the dog demon called Inuyasha,whom protected the area. Not many wanted to challenge the words of witnesses that spoke of his terrible sword.

Sesshomaru had found a mate. Her name was unknown to Inuyasha and the others. Whether or not he had sired any children over the short time he had been mated to the demon, was still unknown. Sesshomaru had stopped by to see Sora when she was born. He needed to know what his charges looked like.

All of the team had fiercely practiced their skills. Kagome, her priestess powers, Sango, her demon slayer powers, Inuyasha, his sword fighting skills, and Miroku, his spiritual powers. All of them had increased their skills an ample amount. They were the Edo Heroes, as some children preferred to call them.

Sango and Miroku had not had any children since Hogo. It was a surprise, really, but Sango didn't really mind. She wanted another child, but she did not want to have to deal with the same hassle as Inuyasha and Kagome had had to go through.

Umi, Uchuu, and Sora had all grown. Umi and Sora were both beautiful. Uchuu, himself was quite adorable for an eleven-year-old child. Inuyasha and Kagome had to be proud of their children. Being concealed in a barrier, the three youthful, partial demons had never come face to face with any real demons other than Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kirara. They visted the modern era for long periods of time, considering they went to school there. Kagome had created charms to conceal their demon appearences. She had needed advice from other priestesses and spiritual black smiths to learn how.

**

* * *

**

"Umi, come on!" Uchuu pushed forward, passed another thorn bush. His long black hair momentarily clung to the splintering wood. He yanked it off, barreling forward, slightly dirtying his haori, which so resembled his fathers. The only difference in their outfits was the color. Uchuu's was a dark blue. "We're not supposed to leave the barrier."

"It'll be fine. Mama will never know." Umi looked back over her shoulder, with gleaming honey eyes. She had a sense of mischief radiating off of her slightly tanned form. Long, silver hair spun in the wind, wrapping itself around her body, which was covered with a woman's kimono. The kimono was white. It had cherry blossoms dotting it. Like Uchuu, she wore plain Japanese sandals.

"Of course she will." Uchuu stopped, crossing his arms in a way much like his father. "You underestimate her to much." Umi stopped and exhaled strongly.

"And you overestimate her. You can't really believe all of the stories they've told us?" Umi pulled out a glittered, silver ribbon. She began to tie her hair back in the same way Kikyo did. The ribbon was only a slightly darker color than Umi's hair.

"What reason would they have to lie?" Uchuu protested, loving the idea that his parents were heroes. He wanted to see them battle for himself.

For a long moment Umi stared at her twin, battling the parts in her that told her that she should listen to him. He was barely taller than her, but she still felt as if he was older. Uchuu had always been the more mature one. He mostly took off of their mother, but he had picked up many of Inuyasha's traits. Umi was more of the adventurous type. A part of her believed what her parents had told her about their battles, but another part refused to.

"I don't know. People lie for all sorts of reasons." Umi began to trot through the forest.

"How can you say that?" Uchuu trailed after his sister. He did not want to lose her in all of the trees. He would protect her. He felt he was obligated to. "Umi, if mom finds out about this, she'll... well -father will punish us."

"They wont!" Umi repeated, perfectly aware that it was possible that her parents would realize they were gone before they could return, but that didn't stop her from wanting to move forward. She was to curious. They spent a lot of time in Kaede's village, and most of their time in the modern era, but they had not been really able to explore the feudal lands. Kagome didn't want them to be subjected to the dangers and horrors of the outer lands. "We've just got to see it all for ourselves. It's not fun being constantly protected. It's time we protect ourselves." Umi glanced down at a golden locket neckless. Her mother had gave it to her as her fifth birthday gift. Umi saw this chain as her good luck charm. It would help her on this small journey.

"We're not fighters. You haven't trained ever and I've barely trained at all."

"We can do it." She tried to be reassuring, but with each word her twin spoke, her hopes dropped more and more. He was right. She had gotten all worked up about doing something she wasn't ready to do. There was just no turning back now.

**

* * *

****  
**"What is it?" Umi slowly backed up. Backing intoa boulder, she realized that it almost seemed to be sanded. It was smooth and warm. It would feel nice on her back if it were not for the seriousness of the situation. 

"A real demon..." Uchuu mumbled, beginning to fear the giant hedgehog-like creature before them. From the side of his view, he watched Umi press against a giant gray rock. He gulped down. He would protect his sister, no matter what happened. They had long left the barrier of safety. They were at least a mile from home. There was no way that they could run and make it in time, especially when they had no idea what the speed of this demon, who was twice the size of them, was.

"What should we do?" Umi felt ashamed. She had wanted to face a demon so terribly and now that she was, she was dying of her own fear. She could barely move. She suddenly wished she had not decided to leave the safely of her home.

"Umi, just stay back, okay?" There was a courageous sound echoing from his tone. Uchuu stepped forward. Umi's eyes widened.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"We can't just sit around and wait to die. If father is telling the truth, there is a possibility that we have come across a weak sort of demon."

"You can't fight it. We've got no experience."

"Father has trained me some."

"Training and actual combat are nothing alike." She insisted, not wanting to risk her brothers life.

"We've got no other choice!" Uchuu raised his voice, all along keeping his eyes on the growling and very pointy demon. "Just stay out of harms way."

"You're not going to protect me!" Umi yelled, creating a fist in desperation. "Don't you dare risk yourself for my sake." She wanted to cry.

"I've got to." Uchuu mumbled, jumping forward. He suspected that because of the size of this demon, it must be slow. He hoped that was the case. "Blades of grim!" He bellowed, clawing forward, using a move just like Inuyasha's iron reaper soul stealer.

The demon flinched back in minor pain. Obviously the move had not been powerful enough to do to much damage. Seeing that a battle had begun, the demon charged forwards. Uchuu's eyes widened. The demon was headed straight towards his sister. He didn't know if he had time.

With a swift and speedy move, Uchuu was in front if his sister, claws raised. One of the demon's many spikes painfully collided with his shoulder. He howled, but in a sweep of anguish, he was able to gather all of his power for a final blow on the hedgehog demon.

"Blood lasher!" He cried, swinging the blood from his shoulder towards his enemy. The blades that formed from the blood, lashed the demon to pieces. It disintegrated. Umi and Uchuu watched in horror, never before had either of them scene such a beast.

Uchuu dropped to his knees, before his sister, clutching onto his shoulder. He applied as much pressure as he could muster, but it was mostly to painful.

"Uchuu..." Umi knelt beside him, looking over him, making sure his injuries were nothing fatal. "I'm such a fool. I wanted to be able to protect myself, but when it actually came down to the battle you protected me. I'm so ashamed."

"It's fine. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't protect my sister?" Hebared a small smile. "More importantly how will I explain this wound to mom?" Umi rested a hand on hisgood shoulder.

"We'll worry about that when you're better." She assisted in getting her brother to his feet. Carefullytheyhe towards their home. Umi stayed close at his side, keeping in arm around his waist for support.

After walking about fifteen feet, the two were interrupted by the sound of growling. They were reluctant to turn around, but when they did they were faced with a multiple amount of hedgehog-like demons.

"Oh no." The twins muttered simultaneously.

**

* * *

**

"Where are they?" Kagome begged her youngest daughter in desperation. Sora looked down guiltily. She had expected her older siblings to return sooner, but they had been gone for fifteen minutes now. The girl could no longer stall. "Sora, tell me now. I need to know. They could be in serious danger."

"They said..." Sora bit her lip. Tan bangs came to block her stinging eyes from her mother. "Umi wanted to go outside the barrier. That's all I know." She looked up. "Honestly."

Kagome gulped back in fear. She prayed that her children had not gotten themselves into any trouble. She had been cleaning the home, with Sora as her assistant. The priestess had thought that the twins were playing outside, but when she had glanced out the window a few minutes back, she realized they were no where to be found.

"You have to stay here. Please down go anywhere. I'm going to find them. If you leave the barrier, we wont be there to protect you. So stay put."

"I will mommy. I promise." The ten year old girl looked truthful. Kagome trusted her words and ran for the door. She headed towards Inuyasha. He would be somewhere in the woods, probably chopping firewood.

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha!" Running through the woods, Kagome almost tripped out of her slippers. She had not thought to put on regular shoes. She had barely had time to grab her bow. She was in to much of a hurry. "Inuyasha!" Kagome was cut short as Inuyasha jumped before her. His sleevs were pulled up, showing he had been working.

"What is it?" Inuyasha could tell from the look in her eyes and the tone she was using to call for him that something was not right.

"It's Umi and Uchuu-"

"What happened to them?"

"They ran off when I was cleaning. They're not in the barrier."

"What!" Inuyasha's tone was a mixture of concern and rage. How hadn't he known?

"You have to smell them out." Inuyasha nodded, kneeling down. Kagome pulled herself onto his back and they were off.

**

* * *

**

"We can't fight them all." Umi eyed her brother for wisdom. She knew he was to injured to do anything and she, personally,had never trained withtheir father. She hadn't wanted to.

"We're going to have to run." It was to late to go anywhere as one of the many demons lunged forward. Umi gave an inconsolable scream. She clenched her orbs closed. Uchuu couldn't help it. He had to close his eyes as well. The pain that both of them expected never came.

They lifted their lids, only to see a teenage boy before them. The boy pushed back the demon with a long staff. The demon tumbled back in pain.

Umi and Uchuu watched this new comer in surprise. He had saved them. Looking upon him, the two realized he was probably somewhere around their age, maybe a little older. He had straight black hair that he had pulled into a small pony-tail behind his head. It was similar to the way Miroku wore his. The clothes this boy wore were much like Sesshomaru's, but there was no armor, of large fluffy thing. The obi consisted of black and blue.

When Umi got a look at his face, she noticed aqua blue eyes and finely structured cheek bones. He had a royal glow to him. The strangest thing about him had to be his pointed ears and his scent. He smelt a lot like their uncle Sesshomaru, but not quite enough like him to be his son.

"Stay back, you demons." The male's smell clearly signified that he was a dog demon. Why was a full fledged demon helping them. "Are you two alright?" He looked back at Umi and Uchuu.

Umi gave a very small nod, almost as if she wasn't sure.

**

* * *

**

_**I just couldn't help writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

_**That's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think, please. I know this chapter didn't really revolve around Inuyasha and Kagome much, but it does have to do with the plot, so keep reading.**_


End file.
